


I never stopped loving you!

by Shadowhunter24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhunter24/pseuds/Shadowhunter24
Summary: This is a slightly revised version I was trying to post it on Fanfiction.net and I was having issues so I went through and edited some things and just fixed some mistakes I didn't notice before. Please enjoy!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Kudos: 60





	I never stopped loving you!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know I was gone for quite sometime. Well... shit happened. Kids I tutor got sick then grandma got sick and then I got sick and I was sick up until about a week ago-ish it's been a roller coaster plus just general life curveballs have happened and my parents and I got a place finally so we're in the process of moving in and I have yet to set up my room so that will take some time. Hope you guys enjoy please read and review.

_Stiles and Derek had been dating for a few years. Their relationship got off to a rough start. They made it through countless times of them jumping to conclusions and supernatural shit getting in the way._

_They, however prevailed, until they didn’t. Stiles was planning a surprise for Derek one that would be a life changing decision. Stiles freaked out over this for months._

_He made five different pros and cons lists the pros always being longer than the cons. Finally, Scott told him to man up and ask him. He had everything planned already he was just nervous._

_So, he went home to ask Derek on a date when he got home Derek wasn’t there. He got a little panicked he looked around through their house to see if he was there. He wasn’t and all his stuff was gone._

_Stiles immediately called Scott and he rushed over as fast as he could. He calmed him down and they tried calling Derek he didn’t answer._

_Of course. Scott never really liked him to begin with, but Stiles was happy and so was he. Anyway, they tried calling the others and they didn’t know where he was._

_The pack searched for him for months not a sign of him in Beacon Hills. It was stressful especially with Stiles. He’d fallen behind in college a little bit and stopped eating properly. He was heartbroken._

_Then about a year later he got over it. Scott will admit there were some tough times, but they all healed, Stiles too._

_They soon became a pack again, their bond stronger than it had been over the mutual loss of one of their own._

_Scott ended up moving in with Stiles just to make sure he was okay and never really moved out._

_They had a rather good thing going and enjoyed each other’s company they left each other alone when they needed to._

_Both took part in keeping the loft clean and they’d really grown up from those teenagers they used to be._

_Derek was never mentioned again. Yes, they did talk about him just asking each other whether he was okay but nothing beyond that._

_Then one day everything changed._

**Present time**

“Stiles, I’m home!” Scott called out as he walked into the loft. He closed the door and took off his jacket hanging it up and shaking the snow out of his hair. “Stiles?” He asked seeing as Stiles, hadn’t made dinner, and usually on his days off he’d be making dinner, or it’s done when Scott got home and vice versa.

Scott walked into the kitchen and realized there was nothing there, so he decided to go check Stiles’ room. “Hey, Stiles, you in here?” He asked walking in to see Stiles sitting on his bed his phone sitting next to him with tear streaks on his face.

“Stiles what’s wrong?” He asked rushing over to him.

He picked up his phone and handed it to him. He looked at him quizzically then he turned it on to see the cause of his best friends’ distress.

It was a text message from the only person that could make him act like this. The text message said, ‘Hey I’m back in town.’

Scott set the phone down sitting on the bed next to him and pulled him into a hug, running a soothing hand along his back calmly.

Stiles calmed down after a bit and looked at Scott. “It’s been two years and all he says is that, and over a text nonetheless.” He said crossing his arms.

“So, what are you going to do?” Scott asked handing Stiles his phone back.

“Nothing.” He said getting up and walking to his door.

“So, you mean to tell me that you’re not going to do anything about the fact that Derek’s back in town?” Scott asked as he followed Stiles out of his room.

“Scott he’s been gone for two years, without as much of a text until now.” Stiles said waving his hand. “If he couldn’t be bothered until now to speak to me or any of us for that matter then his message doesn’t deserve a response.” He said as he looked through his contacts.

“Okay then what are you going to do if he shows up here?” Scott asked leaning against the wall.

“He probably won’t I mean he hasn’t tried to make an effort.” He said shrugging. “Hey you wanna order pizza? I think Erica’s working tonight.”

“Sure, but don’t change the subject.” He said rolling his eyes. “The guy’s been gone for two years wouldn’t you be curious as to why he’s coming back now?” Scott asked giving him a quizzical look.

“Nope.” Stiles replied as he called their favorite pizza place and headed downstairs to look for his wallet.

Scott sighed and walked after him shaking his head. He knew he was hurting and knew he wouldn’t admit it until he broke down or at all.

He sent a message to the pack to set up a pack meeting later that night maybe around the time Stiles went on a run hopefully.

Stiles usually busied himself when he couldn’t sleep, and he was thinking this would be one of those nights.

He sat next to him and tilted his head. “Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked trying to make sure his friend was actually alright, he doubted it.

“Yeah, I’m fine he’s just my ex and happens to be in the same town as I am, after two years of radio silence. Scottie I’m an adult and I can handle this had I still been a teenager I’d probably be trying to break down his door right now and track him with whatever supernatural thing I have at my disposal.” He said as he put on Netflix looking for a movie to watch.

**30 minutes later**

The pizza had arrived, and they set it on the table before Mr. Stilinski walked in. “Hey boys!” He called waving to them. “I see it’s a pizza night what happened?” He asked tilting his head at them.

“It’s nothing dad.” Stiles said rolling his eyes and hugging his father.

“I won’t press, but I’m here to talk if you need it.” The Sheriff said patting his son on the back and heading to the kitchen to get a drink. “This wouldn’t be about a certain Hale I saw at the station today would it?” He questioned walking out raising an eyebrow.

Stiles sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Okay fine if you must know yes, he texted me saying he was back in town, before you ask, no I am not going to talk to him. He’s been gone for two years! I don’t want to talk to him.” He said putting his hands in the air letting out a huff.

“Okay, then I won’t tell you that he applied for a job and I may have accepted it.” John said as non-chalantly as possible as he grabbed some pizza.

Stiles didn’t reply and shook his head his dad would never change, and he was kinda glad about that. They talked and ate while watching T.V. and ignored the thing that was most important.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while John took the guest room and Scott went to bed. Stiles, just like Scott said, went for a run. It helped give his mind something to do instead of obsessing over something else. He shook his head and headed towards the preserve. It was quiet and he wouldn’t be interrupted.

He got far enough away not knowing anyone was near and stood in the clearing before he took a deep breath while clenching and unclenching his fists before he kneeled putting his hands in the snow and letting his emotions out.

There was an audible gasp and Stiles looked up eyes wide glowing a light lavender. His magic stopped suddenly, and he gulped looking at Erica.

“Erica, you weren’t supposed to see that.” He muttered as he scrambled up wiping his hands on his pants.

“How…how long?” She asked walking closer with wonder in her eyes.

“About two years now, it happened about a month after…” He said trailing off not wanting to say his name. “I don’t know why or how but it did, so I was grieving and going to college and I was dealing with this.” He said gesturing to the flower shaped mark he’d left on the ground. “I was planning on saying something after I got it under control but when I did everything just kept getting in the way.” He said looking away from her.

“So, you were able to keep this from us, your own pack, your family and friends and Scott?” She questioned with an unreadable expression.

“I’m not proud of it, okay I am, but I wanted to tell you, and the pack I just, I couldn’t, life just happened so fast that I figured you’d all find out one way or another. It was like it started over I was once again the odd one out.” He said running his hand over his face.

“We should get to the pack house you must be cold.” She said as she stepped closer to him.

“Well with these powers I’m my own personal heater.” He said chuckling. “I come out here or a clearing like this when everything gets too much. I’m kinda glad someone else knows about it now.”

“While I am surprised and upset that you didn’t say something earlier, I understand why you didn’t.” She said quietly sniffling slightly.

“Hey you okay?” He asked turning to look at her head on.

She didn’t reply right away, and Stiles pulled her into a hug rubbing her back gently. She took a deep breath as she nuzzled into Stiles.

With Derek gone Scott became a surrogate alpha. It wasn’t the same, but they made do, and they ignored that hole in their chests.

Stiles was there for the pack when they needed him Isaac still had nightmares about supernatural baddies they’d faced along with normal teenage and young adult feelings and hormones.

They all had issues and he’d done some research about werewolf packs and normal wolf packs, some things overlapped majorly while other things hardly overlapped. He became the pack confidant, or as his research said the pack mom.

That spot was normally reserved for the alpha’s mate from what Stiles could find. So, he didn’t think that’s what it was, him and Scott helped bring the pack back together after he left so it would be natural for the pack to turn to them.

Erica pulled back and wiped her eyes. Stiles looked down at her and smiled. “There you are pup.” He said not realizing it. “Now what made you go all soft on me?” He queried raising his eyebrow.

She looked at him wide eyed before shaking her head and smiled at him. “It’s just I feel bad, for not seeing that you needed help and that I couldn’t be there for you.”

“Hey that’s not your fault it was my choice not to say anything and I’m starting to regret that now.” He stated putting his hands on her shoulders. “Come on let’s get you home and we’ll call the others and I’ll come clean about everything.”

Erica looked up at him and chuckled nervously. “Well Scott kinda already called one earlier because of the fact that Derek’s back.” She said looking away from him as she started walking.

“I see.” He said rolling his eyes knowing he should’ve figured Scott would talk to the others. “Well it looks like we’re going to talk about more than just him.”

She smiled and they walked the rest of the way in silence. She tried to ask him questions about his powers, but he said she’d have to wait until they got to the house.

**20 minutes later**

Once they got to the pack house, which was the old Hale house, Boyd ran out of the house and wrapped Erica in a hug. “Thank God you’re alright I was getting worried.” He said not noticing Stiles.

Erica smiled and wrapped her arms around him. “You weren’t answering your phone and I know you had to walk back tonight and right now is the best time for something to come after us.” He said pulling back and kissing her forehead.

Stiles cleared his throat and chuckled. Erica laughed at Boyd’s face and shook her head. “I ran into Stiles on the way back, it seems like Scotts’ plan may have backfired a bit.”

“Come on let’s go inside and get this over with.” He said patting his shoulder and walking into the house.

The others looked at him wide eyed, surprised that he was there. “Who blabbed?” Scott asked looking around.

“It’s aright Scottie I ran into Erica.” He said as her and Boyd walked in.

Erica gave an apologetic look and shrugged as they sat on the couch.

“So, I’m sure everyone knows that he’s in town seeing as he stopped by the station.” Stiles started as he walked next to Scott. “He texted me this morning I’m guessing when he got in and I don’t plan on going to search for him.” He said knowing that they’d ask him that. “If he shows up that’s a different thing.”

“Okay now we got that out of the way it’s true that he’s back and he texted Stiles he’s still part of the pack and he’s still our alpha, technically, so if he wants to come back I’m sure we’ll welcome him with open arms and it’ll be difficult but we’ll have to rebuild that trust and that bond. Does everyone understand?” Scott asked looking at everyone as they nodded and made sounds of confirmation.

Stiles looked at everyone then at Erica who gave him an encouraging smile and mouthed to him “tell them” he took a deep breath clearing his throat.

“There’s something else I need to tell you all.” He said getting their attention. “I have magical powers.” He stated ripping it off like a Band-Aid.

The others looked on in bewilderment and slight disbelief. “I found out about a month after Derek left and with everything going on, I wanted to learn to control it before I told anyone and then I got it under control and it just never seemed like the right time.” He said quickly waiting for them to laugh at him.

They exchanged looks with each other and Isaac spoke up. “That explains so much, how you always seem to know when we come in and when we’re going through something along with the fact in our last few fights you’ve come out with barely a scratch.”

The others nodded as they thought about it. “As far as I know I only control the elements hence the reason I’m only wearing shorts and a t-shirt. I can keep myself warm without the extra layers.” He said realizing he looked crazy with what he was wearing.

He explained what he could do and showed them a little of the magic he does. “If you want, we can go outside, and I can show you what I’ve learned, or we can wait till tomorrow.”

The others looked around and thought about it. “Well I think we’re all curious to see it now.” Danny said looking at him.

“Okay then I’ll show you what I can do.” He said smiling as he walked out feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

They all filed out of the house and stood around him giving Stiles enough room to work his magic.

Stiles took a breath and walked over to a tree leaning his forehead against it and whispering before he stepped back looking at the others. “You ready?”

They all nodded and watched in awe as he set the tree on fire watching it burn before he grabbed a snowball and turned it to water throwing it at the tree.

The others gasped and started to react when the tree was burning but stopped as Stiles handled it before he walked over and set his hand over the mark healing the tree.

“It also comes in handy when pulling pranks on your friends.” He said as he had their phones and keys being held by vines.

They were confused at first before they realized what had happened and looked for their belongings. “Hey those are mine.” They said as they realized theirs was gone.

He chuckled and handed them back to their owners as he looked back at the tree before making the flower glow so they could see it.

“Is that something you did to leave your mark, or does it just happen?” Scott asked having spoken for the first time.

“That just happens.” He said looking at it. “It disappears after a while but it’s still there. There’s gotta be hundreds around the property it also adds extra protection.”

Scott nodded and crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall as he watched his best friend.

“Okay Scott what is it I can tell you got something going on in that head of yours.”

“It’s just that I’m shocked I guess we’ve been living together for two years and I never even knew, nor did I suspect anything.”

“I get it, you’re upset because I didn’t tell you and that you didn’t find out, but do you really think you’d be taking it this well had I told you two years ago?”

He thought about it and sighed nodding as he walked over to Stiles. “Okay yeah you’re right I’m glad you waited.”

They hugged and headed back inside for an impromptu pack night.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek was walking in the preserve trying not to get too close to the pack house as he looked around the surrounding area breathing in the air as a sense of peace washed over him.

He was glad to be home, but he also was nervous he wasn’t sure how the others would react to him being back or if he still even had a place with them.

Once he saw the markings on the ground and some trees, he knew he was going to have to face them one way or another.

He sighed hoping they’d already figured it out and dealt with it and that these markings were old, but something told him that they weren’t.

He shook his head and headed back towards town as he tried to figure out where he was going to stay while he was in town. Seeing as the pack was at the pack house and that Stiles probably would’ve changed the locks.

He got to town and looked around trying to find and inn or small motel to stay in. He was just about to go try and sleep in his car when he got a call from the sheriff.

“Sheriff?” He asked curiously as he wasn’t supposed to start till tomorrow.

“Hey, Derek, I was wondering where you were staying?”

Derek looked around and sighed before deciding not to lie to his ex’s dad and his new boss. “Well tonight I was planning on staying in my car. I’m probably not welcome at the loft and the pack is at the pack house.”

“Nonsense I’m not letting my new deputy sleep in his car, come by my place and you can stay with me until you find a place, or you end up in my sons’ bed again.” He said smirking as he heard how flustered Derek got.

“Uh… Okay sir.” Derek said not arguing with him no matter how awkward he thought it might be.

“Alright I’ll see you here in twenty minutes oh and Derek use the front door.” The sheriff said before hanging up.

Derek looked at the phone blinking a few times before he got in his car and headed towards the Stilinski house. He got there in fifteen minutes and berated himself because he was sure he was speeding.

He got out and walked to the front door and knocked. “Come in!” John called from where he was in the living room.

Derek opened the door and looked in smiling lightly seeing that it hadn’t changed much since he was last there. “Sheriff.” He said in greeting.

“We’re off duty you can call me John.” He said as he got up. “You hungry? There’s some pizza in the fridge along with some beer.”

Derek looked at him quizzically before heading to the kitchen getting himself some water. “Thanks for the offer but I actually don’t drink anymore.”

“Really?”

“Yes sir, after I left, I met up with some people and was in a really bad place for a while then some things happened and I stopped drinking and haven’t touched any sort of alcohol in a year and three months.”

John looked at him and nodded thinking about that. “That’s great I’m glad you got the help you needed.” He said seeing the time. “I’m gonna head up to bed you can take the spare bedroom.”

“Thank you, sir, but I don’t mind sleeping on the couch.”

“Derek take the room I don’t know where you went or how long it took you to get back here. Take it.” John ordered as he stopped at the bottom of the stairs. “Coffee pot’s broken there’s a small shop in town makes great coffee.” He said not mentioning that the pack goes there.

“Thank you, sir.” He said before grabbing some stuff out of his car and heading back inside.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pack got their regular table at the shop while Stiles headed to the bathroom while Isaac went to order their drinks. Derek walked in and was staring down at his phone before he looked up just as he was tackled by Erica.

She squealed and buried her face in his neck wrapping her arms around him. The others looked at her and Scott sighed shaking his head. “So much for being discreet.”

Derek was disoriented at first and blinked as he realized what had happened. He smiled and hugged her back nuzzling her head. “I missed you too.” He whispered before he stood up with her still hugging him.

The others walked over with sheepish smiles and curious gazes. Scott looked at him arms crossed as Erica got down and went back to Boyd kissing his cheek.

He cleared his throat and looked at him as Scott held out his hand. “It’s good to see you.”

“It’s good to be back.” He said clasping his hand as Scott pulled him into a hug of sorts. Stiles walked out and saw what was going on before he walked out past them not looking at Derek.

Scott pulled back and looked after him as Isaac ran after him. “Was that…?”

“Yeah he’s been a mess since you texted him and I think he’s finally realizing it.” Scott sighed as he paid for the coffee and handed out the drinks.

“Hey why don’t we head to the pack house to talk and catch up?” Jackson asked wanting to move their little reunion out of the coffee shop, seeing as people were starting to stare.

“Yeah that sounds like a good idea.” Scott said looking to Derek. “What do you say?”

He thought about it before he nodded and left with the others following them to the house hoping that Stiles was okay.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isaac followed Stiles trying to get him to talk as he just kept walking. “Stiles, you’ll be okay it’ll be fine.”

He finally stopped and sighed as he leaned against a tree. “I haven’t seen him in two years, and I thought I could handle seeing him again, but all those feelings just came rushing back.”

Isaac looked at him as realization dawned on him. “You still love him.” He whispered.

“I never stopped, I thought with time the feelings would go away, but they never did, and I know they won’t.” He said sitting down in front of a tree.

Isaac sat down with him putting an arm over his shoulder. “Well I’m not sure what to tell you but he’s still part of the pack I mean we can all feel it, he’s also here to stay from what I’ve heard.”

“I know. I just gotta man up and face him. I may still love him, but he doesn’t feel the same. I’ll show him that I don’t need him.” He said nodding as he took a breath and wiped his face.

“Okay that’s not exactly what I was trying to say but okay, just try talking to him maybe ask him why he left.”

“He left because he doesn’t care about me and he couldn’t tell me to my face, so he packed up and left so he didn’t have to face me.” Stiles said as he got up and walked towards the pack house calling Scott.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek walked with the others in silence that wasn’t as awkward or tense as he thought it would be. He knew the others would be worried and that he would have some explaining to do.

They got to the house just as Scott got a call and told Stiles where they were. “Alright, Stiles said him, and Isaac are on their way here so they shouldn’t be that far away.”

“As much as I would enjoy catching up seeing as there’s a lot I missed out on.” He said looking around the room at the couples. “I’ve noticed signs of a dangerous entity in the preserve it may be something you’ve already dealt with but it’s concerning.”

Scott looked at him and nodded. “You are still our alpha technically so if you think we should look into it we will.”

Derek looked at him then looked around and nodded. “I know we have a lot of work to do and that I’ve hurt you all and it won’t be the same as it was, but I want to do what I can to gain your trust again.” He said looking them in the eyes before bowing his head.

The door opened and Isaac walked in nodding to Derek before walking over to Scott as Stiles closed the door behind him. He looked at Derek taking a breath. “I know you don’t want to talk but we need too if only so I can apologize.”

He looked at him and scoffed lightly. “You really think you can just walk back into my life and say we need to talk so you can apologize?”

“You have no right coming back into my life after two years without so much as a word, for all I knew you could’ve been dead. I tried calling you multiple times and all I ever got was radio silence so now we cannot talk at least not right now. I’m not the same man that you left two years ago.”

Derek looked at him as he listened to the words trying not to show how much it hurt. “I know I messed up I know it was a shit thing to do but please just let me explain.” He said stepping closer to him.

Stiles stepped back and used his powers as vines shot out of the ground and caught his ankles. Derek looked down in bewilderment and back up at Stiles as he saw his glowing eyes.

“I told you I wasn’t the same person you left.” He said before releasing Derek.

He nodded eyes wide as he looked back to Scott and the others. “Remember that dangerous entity I told you about, yeah well It’s in Stiles or more, so it is Stiles.”

“Wait what are you talking about dangerous entity?” Stiles asked stepping forward.

“I saw the marks you made the flowers it’s not normal for them to be used for good.” He said gently looking at him.

“Wait so you’re saying that my powers are evil?” He asked having not read anything about it.

“Normally yes the power corrupts it’s user and it usually ends up killing them. How long have you had them?”

“Since about a month after you left.” He said clenching his fists as he looked away.

“Are you okay? Did something happen?” He asked worriedly.

“Nothing happened except I got these powers I was walking through the preserve doing my rounds and I walked into this clearing then the next day I had vines crawling over my bed and then it rained and then it was scorching heat and then snowing.” He said crossing his arms.

“I see, I’m sorry I wasn’t there to help you through it, I’m glad you had the others.” He said trying to act like he didn’t want to pull him into a hug.

“I didn’t have them though, they didn’t know until a few days ago and that’s only because Erica saw me release some magic, which is the markings you saw, none of this feels evil and the markings protect the house and surrounding area.”

Stiles looked at him his eyes started glowing and he clenched his fists before he yanked the door open before running out.

Derek ran after him knowing he probably shouldn’t but also that he had to help him.

Stiles could feel his magic reacting to the man in front of him he wasn’t sure if it wanted to pull him closer or tear him apart. So, he did the next best thing and ran out the door.

He could tell someone was following him and he assumed it was Scott. He needed to get as far away as possible before he exploded if he could get it under control there wouldn’t be much damage if anything.

“Stiles!” Derek called running after him following him through the preserve.

“Go away Scott!” he yelled as he stopped in a clearing. “You can’t be here right now.”

“It’s Derek I’m not leaving you again, I left once, and it was the worst thing I ever did. You are in this state because of me and I’m sorry for that.”

“I’m sorry for leaving like I did, I’m sorry for everything, for getting you into this mess all those years ago when you were in high school. I’m sorry I’ve been a jerk and never made the time to talk to you about why I left. I’m sorry I just I couldn’t handle seeing you fall out of love with me.” Derek said tears spilling from his eyes as he watched Stiles’ movements.

Stiles breathing was hard as his magic was on edge before it stopped as he heard Derek’s words. “Fall out of love with you? What are you talking about? I never stopped loving you.” He whispered turning to look at him.

“Don’t do that, don’t act like you still care about me you don’t have to pretend.”

Stiles looked at him blinking as it started raining. He tried to figure out what he was talking about before he could, there was bright light that blinded them both.

Stiles shielded his eyes before he heard a small giggle and something tugging on his leg. He looked down and saw a little girl that couldn’t be much older than two. “Papa.” She said holding up her hands wanting to be picked up.

Stiles bent down and picked her up smiling lightly. “Where’d you come from little one?” He asked as he glanced at Derek who had a look of dread on his face.

There was a groan from the ground and they both looked down as Derek rushed forward helping her up. “Okay I swear she’s just like her dad.” She said growling as Derek made a sign to stop her from talking.

Stiles didn’t hear them talking as he was smiling at the baby making her laugh. Derek smiled at the sight and she rolled her eyes slapping his arm before walking over Stiles. “Hi, I’m Cora Hale you must be Stiles.” She said holding out her hand.

“Yeah that’s me.” He said shaking her hand as the little girl grabbed his ear. “So, this one belongs to you?” He asked raising an eyebrow.

“Actually, that one belongs to Derek.” She said giving Derek a pointed look.

“Oh.” Stiles said looking down before handing her to Derek as he walked closer. “So, I guess you came back to apologize because you found another family.”

Derek ignored how much those words hurt and passed his daughter to Cora. “Stiles that’s not why I came back. I came back because I missed you, and you deserve an apology.”

Stiles chuckled and shook his head groaning. “You know what I can’t do this not right now.” He said holding up his hands as he walked away before he teleported to the loft.

“So safe to say that he is the father?” Cora said looking at her brother as her niece started playing with her necklace.

“Yeah I guess he is, so that one night stand I had was with my mate, who is Stiles.” He said smiling at his daughter as she reached out to him.

“Come on we gotta find a place for you to stay.” He said as he walked to town.

“Can’t I just stay at our house?” She asked raising an eyebrow.

“Normally I’d say yes but seeing as my mate thinks me to be with someone else and that our pack doesn’t know she exists you can’t and I’m staying at my bosses who is also my mate’s dad.” He said running his hand through his hair.

“What about the loft?”

“We put that in Stiles’ name, so he wasn’t connected to the Hale house for college.” He said as he looked up into the rain. “We gotta get her out of the cold.”

“The closest place is the house; I know you aren’t on good terms, but I don’t think they would mind especially since it’s raining.” She said crossing her arms.

He sighed and glared at her before heading back to the pack house with his daughter wrapped in his jacket.

He knocked on the door knowing someone would be there. He waited and was about to walk away when Isaac opened the door. “Derek? What are you doing out there? Please come inside get out of the cold.” He said opening it wider to let them in.

“Thanks Isaac, this is Cora, my sister and this is my daughter.” He said as he opened his jacket.

“Wait so you go chasing after Stiles and then show back up here soaking wet with your sister and daughter?”

“I mean I gotta admit that’s the craziest thing I’ve heard.” Scott said walking downstairs. “And that’s saying something. I’m Scott McCall, surrogate alpha.” He said looking at Derek.

He enjoyed calling the shots but if he were honest, he could only do it for a short while and it wasn’t for him. He was hoping that Derek would take over.

“If you’re looking for a place to stay you can stay here and we’ll help you with what you need.” Isaac said hugging Scott from behind.

“Please stay as long as you need.” Scott said nodding as he kissed Isaac’s forehead.

“Thank you, really guys this means a lot.” Derek said as he set his daughter down letting her play with his keys.

Derek looked at his watch and sighed running a hand through his hair. “I gotta get to work, could Cora stay here to watch Claudia?” he asked looking at Scott and Isaac.

Cora sighed and shook her head when her brother said the kids name. “Of course, we don’t mind besides, you don’t want her catching something from a motel or someplace.” Scott said waving him off.

“Really because I’m sure I could find someplace else for them if it’s too much trouble.”

“Derek you are pack and they are your family, so they are pack too. We’d be honored to have them.” Isaac said standing in front of him with a slight smile.

Derek looked at him with a grateful look and put his hand on his shoulder before he got his keys and ruffled Claudia’s hair before saying his goodbyes and heading out.

Cora looked at her niece before looking back at the guys. “Okay I know this is awkward, but I think I can make it less awkward by telling you stories about Derek when he was younger.”

“Okay if you tell us why he named her Claudia unless her other parent named her that.”

Cora smirked and knew she was going to like these two. “All he said was that it was a family name, but I don’t remember anyone with that name.” She said leaning forward slightly.

They looked at her and raised an eyebrow thinking about it the only person they’d known about with that name was Stiles’ mom.

Claudia looked at Scott and Isaac then at Cora before she pouted looking a lot like Stiles then. She babbled as she held out her hands with purple sparks flying before she disappeared in a bright light. All they heard was a quiet, “Papa.”

After their eyes recovered, they widened when seeing Claudia had vacated her previous spot.

“Shit, no not again.” Cora said getting up as she started looking around calling out her name.

“How often does this happen?” Isaac asked as he jumped up and started searching with her Scott following suit.

“Well she’s usually always hopping from one room to another but in the last few days her powers have grown a little larger. We were in New York, but she wanted her daddy although she called him papa.” Cora said thinking about it.

“Wait a minute she’s started calling Derek papa?” Scott asked as they came back downstairs.

“Yeah, it’s weird but she still calls him daddy too.” Cora said checking her phone to make sure that Derek hadn’t texted her.

“What if she’s not talking about Derek though?” Scott asked looking to Isaac.

“Are you saying that she somehow knows Stiles is her dad? Even though he doesn’t?”

“Yes, I do I mean she’s partly Stiles child so she’s gotta be smart and seeing as they both have magic in common so she could sense him in a way.”

“That could be possible, Stiles has always talked about his kids calling him papa.” Isaac said as he caught on to what his boyfriend was saying.

“So, you’re saying that Claudia has transported herself to Stiles?” Cora asked making sure she was following correctly.

“Yes, we all just found out about Stiles’ powers a few days ago which is around the time that Derek texted him saying he was back.”

“Well that makes sense a lot about her makes sense now.” Cora said as she thought about something. “So, if we’re right and she went to see Stiles that means he’s going to have a magical kid on his hands that he barely knows.”

“Shit.” Scott said calling Stiles hoping he answered.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles had gone to the loft and laid down before falling asleep. He was emotionally exhausted from the previous day and it was the only thing he could do to stop himself from breaking down.

He started to wake up and he could feel something different with his surroundings like there was someone else in the room. He braced himself as he called up a fire ball ready to attack.

Before he could he heard little babbling as a tiny hand tugged on his pants.

He sighed and released his magic looking to see the little girl that he had seen the night before. “Hey little one what are you doing here? How did you get here?” He asked pulling her up into his lap.

She just smiled and babbled before chewing on her shirt.

“We should get you some food.” He said as he picked her up and headed to the kitchen. “Let’s see what we have that I could feed you.”

He found some applesauce and checked to make sure it was still good before getting a small spoon and set her down as he started to feed her.

_He finished feeding her and took her to the sink to clean her up a little as his phone rang. “Hey Scottie, what’s up man?”_

_“Nothing much, just wanted to check on you and make sure you were okay. Along with seeing if anything strange happened recently.”_

_“You mean like Derek’s kid showing up at the loft?” He said as he smiled at her setting her down and letting her play with one of his old shirts._

_“So, she did show up at your place.” He said nodding to Cora. “Cora says she can come by and pick her up.”_

_“It’s alright, I’m gonna head to the station in a bit and pick up some food and I’ll stop by the pack house around one.” Stiles said as he changed his clothes quickly before picking her up._

_“You sure you’ll be okay?” His friend asked worried._

_“Yeah, I used to help out in the maternity ward and the children’s ward at the hospital sometimes. It’ll give Cora some time to rest and get settled.”_

_“Alright, if you’re sure, call us if you need anything.” Scott said before hanging up after telling the others what he had said._

He made sure he had what he needed and went to the store grabbing a small thing of diapers just in case, before walking to the station and dropping the diapers off at the house. If he needed them, he could call them with magic or just pop in and get them.

He walked in and waved to a few deputies ignoring their looks as he headed to his dad’s office.

He knocked on the door before entering smiling at his dad as he choked on his coffee seeing his son with a kid. “Stiles, why do you have a kid?”

He shut the door and set her down letting her play with his keys. “She’s Derek’s kid, she, quite literally, popped into the loft this morning so I said I’d watch her.”

“Wait I’m missing something aren’t I?” His dad asked rubbing his forehead.

Stiles filled him in on what happened the night before, when he was finished Derek knocked on the door and the Sheriff permitted him to enter.

“Sheriff, I was looking over some cases that needed closing and I think I found a patt-,” Derek said stopping midsentence as his eyes landed on Stiles and Claudia.

“Derek, there’s some things you didn’t tell me on your application.” The Sheriff said standing up. “So now what is it you were going to say?”

“Oh uh… I’d just found a pattern in these cases that suggests a rouge werewolf.” He said quietly so he didn’t alert the others. “Why is my daughter here?”

“Well she popped into my room this morning, so I fed her then I got a panicked call from Scott and said that I’d watch her until about one and give Cora time to rest.” Stiles explained. “I stopped by here because I told dad that I’d come by.”

“Oh well thank you.” Derek said not sure what to say. “I can uh… take her if you want you don’t need to be stuck watching her.”

“Derek you and I may not be on good terms right now, but she has nothing to do with that.” Stiles said holding up a hand. “Besides she’s adorable and I love kids.” He said chuckling.

Derek leaned against the door frame and smiled before he came back to reality and shook his head. “Thank you.” He said quietly clearing his throat.

“It’s no problem really.” He said smiling at Derek as he picked her up. “We should be going. Oh um… by the way what’s her name?”

Derek paled slightly before recovering and mentally slapping himself. “Oh, the others didn’t tell you?” He asked and sighed when Stiles shook his head. “It’s… Claudia, a family name.”

John’s eyes widened and looked at Stiles and the kid, apparently named Claudia and noted her eye color that was remarkably similar to his sons. That’s when this whole thing made sense.

Stiles cleared his throat and looked over at Derek. “I never knew you had a Claudia in your family, it’s a beautiful name.” He said before saying goodbye to his dad.

Derek sighed and tried to stop him, but he disappeared out the door before he could.

“I’ll give you two options you can take your break now or wait till after work to talk to him.” John said hoping he’d take care of it now.

“I’ll go after work give him time to calm down.” Derek said sighing as he turned back around.

They talked about Derek’s theory for a little bit and he saw merit in it and told Derek to check it out with another deputy. “Hey, Hale.” He called out before he left.

“Yes Sheriff?”

“I want to be able to know my granddaughter.”

“Yes sir.” He said nodding as he walked to his desk.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek figured out where the werewolf was hiding and took Parrish, who now knew about the supernatural, to go check it out.

They got there just before the rouge wolf showed up and got out going to talk to him. “Hey sir, excuse me.” Parrish called jogging over to him with Derek following.

“What can I do for you officers?” He asked smiling politely smiling looking at Derek like he wanted to tear him apart.

“I was wondering if you had seen anything suspicious around here lately?” Parrish asked taking out his note pad.

“Well there’s a house about a mile into the woods that no matter how many times we tell them to stop they keep their music up way past midnight.”

“We’ll look into it, have you seen any pets go missing recently or maybe a wild or rabid dog or something like that?”

“No not that I can think of.” The guy said shaking his head.

Derek listened to the conversation as he looked around and sniffed the air seeing if he could get anything on the guy.

He could tell that he was a werewolf, but he wasn’t acting like a rouge werewolf, some could adjust to the lifestyle but not many.

“Hey, who’s your friend?”

“Oh, that’s Derek he’s new.” Parrish said before calling him over. “He used to live here years ago.”

“Yeah that house you’re talking about used to belong to me, still does actually, my pack’s been living there for a while.” He responded crossing his arms.

Parrish bristled at the use of werewolf terminology and nudged Derek giving him a pointed look. “Your pack you say? Now I know who you are you’re Derek Hale.”

Derek went to respond as he heard an old jeep pull up that he hadn’t heard in years. He hated the sound of it, but it was also a welcome sound.

They all looked over to the jeep and Stiles shut it off and jumped out walking over to the guy. “Deputy Parrish, Deputy Hale. Jake you okay?” He asked pecking him on the cheek.

“I’m fine the deputies were just asking me if I noticed anything suspicious lately. Also, you have friends that stay in that house about a mile from here, right?”

“Yeah, It’s Isaac’s and Scott’s turn to watch over it. We do have reservations in an hour so if you’re all done here, we should be going.”

“I see you have a date well we’ll get out of your hair.” Parrish said as he put his hand on Derek’s chest pushing him back to the car.

“Don’t make a scene.” He said as Derek growled lightly.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles and Jake went to the next town over and ate at a semi fancy place as they talked about their college days and what they did afterwards.

Stiles drove them back to town and they decided to take a walk through the park. “Okay, tonight was honestly really fun I didn’t think it was going to be.” Jake said laughing.

“Okay wow I’m offended, that really hurts.” He said putting his hand to his heart.

“It’s just that when you texted me out of the blue like that, I thought we were going to end up at a bar and I’d have to take you home because you got too drunk.”

“I know, I know we didn’t work out last time because I was still hung up on my ex and I still am really, but I just wanted to be with someone and not have to hide who I am.”

Jake looked at him and smiled. “I will admit that I honestly wish we could’ve had a chance back then, but I understand. So, I don’t mind going out on casual dates like this.” He said nudging his arm lightly.

“I’d like that.” Stiles said as they got back to his jeep. “You’re the only one that I dated in college that has actually stayed friends with me.”

“I’m not surprised, half the guys you dated were complete assholes. Could you even call that dating though?”

“I was mostly rebounding anyway.” Stiles said as he started up the jeep.

“Your ex must’ve done a number on you.” Jake said looking at him. “Who was it anyway?”

“You actually met him today, Derek Hale, he and I were together for three years. The day he left I was going to propose.” Stiles said as he came to a stop light. “The ring is actually in the glove box.”

“Wow, okay you still love him.”

“I know.”

“Don’t try to deny it…. Wait did you say, ‘I know’?”

“Yeah, I stopped trying to deny it a while ago even told Isaac that I never stopped loving him.”

“You fell hard.”

“I fell, so hard from the day I met him.”

He pulled the car over and sighed leaning his head against the steering wheel. “I’m pathetic. I’m still in love with a guy that named his kid after my mom.”

Jake looked at him and blinked at him not sure what to say as there was a flash of light before there was a child in his lap reaching out to Stiles.

“Papa.” She said smiling and crawling into Stiles’ lap.

“Wait you have a kid?”

“This is Derek’s kid.”

Jake looked at her and tilted his head noticing similar features between them. “Okay I know you know I’m a werewolf and probably have since we met but that kid has your eyes and your nose and by the looks of it your magic.”

Stiles smiled at Claudia and ruffled her hair lightly before gawking at Jake. “Okay wait how…”

“I saw you using magic back in college and I could tell that Scott was a werewolf. I also heard you guys talking about me one time.”

Realization dawned on Stiles and he sighed shaking his head. “Okay, yeah, that makes sense and I’m glad you didn’t go blabbing about it.”

“You know I wouldn’t do that, although I would blab to you if someone was evil.”

“Thanks, I appreciate that, but Derek and I never had a kid plus this kid has to be younger than two years and we broke up almost two years ago exactly.”

“It’s something to consider, those that get pregnant are actually pregnant for ten months and yes that translates to werewolves.”

“Okay besides being a werewolf how do you know that?”

“I have three younger siblings and an older sister I was curious, and my sister went into a fit when she found out it was ten months not nine.”

“That makes sense.” He responded as his phone rang. “Yeah Isaac she’s with me it’s fine, I’ll be by the pack house in a little bit.”

“I can walk home from here.” Jake said as he started to get out.

“No, it’s alright you can come with me to the pack house the others will be glad to see you. Plus, if you don’t mind, I need you to hold her.”

“Okay.” Jake said taking Claudia from Stiles and letting her play with his keys.

They drove the rest of the way in silence before pulling up to the pack house. Stiles took Claudia back and got out letting Jake get out as well.

There was a howl from the woods around them and Claudia whimpered before teleporting from Stiles’ arms.

“Was that a rouge werewolf?”

“Nope, that was an upset Alpha.” Stiles said and took Jake inside the pack house.

“Stiles,” Scott said rushing down with the others behind him. “Where’s Claudia?”

“I’m guessing she went to go comfort Derek don’t worry I’m going after them.” Stiles said as he took off his jacket.

“Do you want us to come with?”

“No, you pups’ stay here and look after each other.” He said as he left his phone and keys on the table. “I’ll be back soon.”

He snapped his fingers before disappearing as he thought about Derek and Claudia. He came to a clearing and looked around hesitantly before he was shoved against a tree.

Stiles didn’t flinch and kept an eye out for Claudia. “You don’t scare me anymore sourwolf.”

Derek growled in his face and Stiles reached his hand up to scratch behind his ears. “Derek it’s Stiles, I need you to calm down.”

Derek staggered back a little as he gained control over his wolf again. “I- I- I’m sorry I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No of course not you’d know because your wolf would react to hurting your mate.”

Derek looked at him and paled before looking away and down at the ground. “When did you figure it out?”

“About ten minutes ago, well I kinda thought we might be years ago seeing as I’m the Luna of the pack, but I didn’t really realize it until this afternoon.”

“Okay you lost me.”

“I’ve done a lot of research about wolf packs and werewolf packs and I’ve had help from some wolves that we know. So, I’ve figured things out. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t know until a few days ago after I saw you again for the first time when Claudia and Cora showed up.” He got closer to Stiles sniffing him before growling. “You smell like him.”

“That’s my friend Jake, and yeah he’s at the pack house actually I think he’s part of the pack anyway that’s not the point. Where did you hide Claudia?”

“I didn’t, she was at the house when I left.”

“Okay well she popped into my jeep a little bit ago and then she heard you howl and now she’s gone I thought she came to find you.”

“No, I haven’t seen her.”

Stiles cursed lightly and tried a locating spell before coming up with nothing. “I can’t feel her.” He said tears coming to his eyes.

“I’ll call Cora and see if she went to her, I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

“God, I hate this so much, I hate you and pretty much everything right now. Why did you have to come back now? I was finally starting to believe I could move on.”

“Yeah, like you didn’t move on a long time ago.”

“I spent months trying to find you, even when everyone else gave up. I kept up my search until I no longer had any plausible lead!”

“Okay we can hash this out later, right now we need to find my kid.”

Stiles was about to correct him, but he decided against it as he started looking around using his magic to try and sense her. He sighed and clenched his fists closing his eyes.

“I can’t smell her.” Derek said looking back at Stiles. He noticed signs of him going into a panic attack and walked closer.

“Stiles calm down it won’t help if you have a panic attack.” He said gently as he tried to put a reassuring hand on him.

Stiles jumped back his magic reacting as a vine came up and grabbed his wrist. “Do-Don’t touch me.” He said as he released the vines stepping away from him. “I can’t sense her, and I can always sense pack no matter what.”

Derek held up his hands and walked closer. “Okay she may just be out of reach; we can call the others and see if she popped back there.”

“You call I’m going to look for her.”

“I don’t think you should go off alone right now.”

“Well, I can’t be stuck here with you right now. I can’t stay still.”

Stiles disappeared and Derek cursed as he got Cora on the phone. _“Stiles teleported away. Claudia didn’t come to me after she left Stiles I can’t tell where either of them is.”_

_“Derek it’ll be fine we’ll all go look for her, Stiles can take care of himself I’m sure he’s just worried.”_

_“I lost him once and I can’t lose both of them now.”_

_“I Know Derek, I know, you won’t lose either of them. I’ll call my friends back in New York and see if she happened to go home.”_

_“Okay, thanks Cora.” Derek said before hanging up._

“We’re going to search in teams. We all know Stiles’ scent and it’s not hard to tell that Claudia is a mix of Derek and Stiles.” Scott said looking like he was going to pass out.

“Maybe you should stay back.” Boyd said gently as Isaac walked back into the room.

“No, he’s my best friend I’m going to look for him.”

“Babe you don’t look too great, maybe we should stay back.”

“I’m fine Isaac.” Scott all but growled out.

Isaac looked a little hurt but soon shook it off as they went out in teams of two to go search for their pack members.

Stiles tried to teleport to Claudia but ended up in some random house in who knows where.

He walked to a window and looked out to see that he was in New York. “Okay this is great, fantastic. I can’t find my daughter because I’m stuck in some random house in New York.”

He mumbled to himself running his hands through his hair as he tried to stay calm. “God, I hate this, I hate feeling this alone.”

He took a deep breath and willed himself to calm down as he took in his surroundings as he heard someone on the other side of the door.

_“Okay, okay but you’re going to explain what happened later. I haven’t heard anything, we’re right next door to each other the walls are super thin.” The voice said and Stiles could guess that they were rolling their eyes._

He knew he had little time, or he’d be in trouble. He tried teleporting out again, but he was stuck. He tried to camouflage himself, but nothing seemed to be working.

Stiles took a breath as he watched the door open holding his hands up.

_“Yeah I know I still wish you would tell me what’s going on, Cora.” They said before their eyes landed on Stiles._

“Don’t freak out, I’m not going to hurt you.” Stiles said as calmly as he could manage.

_“Yeah, Cora, there’s someone here.”_

“Is that Cora Hale?”

“Here.” They said handing Stiles the phone freaked out a little.

_“Stiles?”_

_“Cora, yeah, I don’t know I’m in New York. Not sure how I got here. I tried to teleport to Claudia, but I ended up in this apartment and I’ve apparently freaked out your friend.”_

_“That’s where Derek and I have been, and Claudia. She probably got scared. I should’ve known she went home. Okay tell my friend who you are and have them take you to Derek’s room.”_

_“Okay wish me luck.”_ Stiles said hanging up. “Okay, I’m Stiles Stilinski, I’m guessing Cora’s told you about me. Anyway, I’m looking for Claudia and she told me to ask you to take me to Derek’s room.”

“Why are you looking for Derek’s daughter?” They asked crossing their arms.

Stiles sighed and handed them back their phone as he looked at them. “’Cause she’s my daughter too.”

“You’re Derek’s mate.” They said quietly eyes widening.

“I guess.” Stiles said looking at them. “Can you please show me where his room is?”

“Yeah of course right this way.” They said walking down the hallway before opening the second door on the right.

“Thank you.” Stiles said walking in as he closed his eyes letting his magic seep out in a calming way.

“Whoa.” They said looking at Stiles as they saw the mark start to appear. “Stop what you’re doing.” They said holding up a gun.

Stiles sighed and held up his hands looking back at them. “Okay I know that mark is usually never associated with good, but do you really think that I wouldn’t have hurt you by now?”

“For all I know you could’ve used me to find Claudia and got rid of me after.”

“All I want to do is find my daughter and calm down enough so I can get back to Beacon Hill’s. Last week I was just a guy living with his best friend and protecting our hometown.”

“How has that changed?”

“Now I’m a guy who’s a Luna to a werewolf pack, whose ex showed up after two years of not speaking to me to apologize, and I find out he had my kid and I didn’t even know. Now I’m stuck in his apartment because I’m on the verge of a panic attack and I can’t use my magic well when I’m like this.”

Stiles practically yelled that as the tears started to come out fresh again before he heard a small whimper coming from the closet. “Claudia?” Stiles said stepping closer.

“Hold it…” They said before lowering their gun. “I’m Syd by the way.” They said giving in and trusting him.

“Nice to meet you.” Stiles said as he opened the door and knelt. “Claudia, it’s papa. You can come out baby.” He said gently trying to stop crying.

It was silent for a few minutes before there was another small whimper and Claudia crawled out with tears streaming down her face.

“Oh, baby girl, I’m so sorry.” He said as she opened her arms for him to pick her up.

She just snuggled into him hiding her face. “Shh, it’s okay, little one.” He held her close as he stood up looking at Syd. “Thank you.”

“Well I wasn’t entirely sure it was you, then I saw that picture.” Syd said pointing to one on the bedside table.

Stiles looked over at it and smiled sadly. “This was taken a year after we were together. That feels like a lifetime ago now.”

“You know he never forgot about you right? He always went on about wishing that Claudia is yours as well. Turns out she is.” Syd said chuckling.

“God, I can’t believe this.” Stiles said sitting on the bed kissing Claudia’s forehead.

“Believe what?”

“That everything we’ve put ourselves and each other through is all because of a stupid misunderstanding.”

“Oh?”

“I had a surprise planned the day Derek left, let’s just say it was life changing except not in the way I wanted it to be.” He said adjusting Claudia a little bit.

Syd nodded and leaned against the door frame. “Well I hope you two figure it out even if just for her sake, she needs both her fathers.”

“Yeah, I know.” He said standing up again with Claudia’s grip tightening on him. “I should be getting this one back.”

“You think you can get back?”

“Yeah, I think I’m calm enough now. Thanks again.”

“Anytime, the Hales were there to help me through a rough patch helping find this one is the least I could do.”

“Come on baby girl, it’s time to go see daddy.” Stiles said hugging her close. “I’m sorry baby girl.” Stiles said kissing her head.

“Okay well now that I know you’re not going to rob them or something I’m gonna head home. Give Cora my best, I’ll make sure the place is locked before I leave.”

“Alright, thank you also if you ever need anything don’t be afraid to call, or pop in for a visit.” Stiles said winking as he left Syd with a piece of paper.

Syd shook their head and headed out locking the door as they went back to their room yawning.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles and Claudia got back to Beacon Hills in one piece and Claudia seemed to have tired herself out from crying as she’d fallen asleep on Stiles.

He went to the loft knowing no one would be there and brought her crib from New York to his room before laying her down after checking her.

He kept his door ajar as he sighed realizing he left his phone at the pack house. “Great, that’s fantastic.” He said sighing.

He debated teleporting his phone to him or teleporting there before deciding to teleport his phone to him. He called Derek hoping he answered and hadn’t dropped his phone somewhere.

“Stiles? Are you okay? Did you find her?” He asked worried.

“Yeah, she’s fine I’m a little frazzled but fine, she’s asleep at the loft.” Stiles said as he flopped on the couch. “Derek, we need to talk.”

“I’ll come get Claudia, then we can talk later. Or tomorrow, I think we’re both too wound up to talk right now.”

“The last time we waited to talk we ended up pissed at each other for a month. We’re talking tonight I’ll have dad come by and watch her.” He said before hanging up and texting his dad.

**30 minutes later**

The sheriff was at the loft with a raised eyebrow looking at his son. “So, did you and Derek talk it out?”

“That’s what I’m going to do, Claudia is asleep in my room she’ll probably be out all night. If not, she has some food in the fridge.”

“Alright, alright, go talk to him before this gets out of hand.”

“Too late for that.” Stiles said before he teleported to the pack house startling everyone.

“Stiles, oh my god, thank goodness.” They all said varying slightly as Scott walked over and hugged him. Stiles smiled and noticed something different about Scott before he broke out into a smile.

“Okay you look happier, what happened?” Erica asked crossing her arms.

“Nothing, I’ll tell you later, right now I need to talk to Derek.”

“He’s in the kitchen.” Cora said handing a plate of food to Scott.

Stiles nodded and walked to the kitchen putting up a soundproof barrier so the others couldn’t hear them.

“Is Claudia okay?”

“She’s fine I brought her crib from your place in New York. I left you to find her and Cora called Syd who then threatened to shoot me because of my powers before they saw a photo. She went to hide in your closet. My dad’s watching her now, she’ll be fine.”

Derek nodded and gripped the countertop as he took a sip of his water not sure what to say. “Are we going to talk about this or not?”

“There’s not much to talk about is there? I see you’ve clearly moved on.”

“Moved on? What are you talking about?”

“I saw you and Jake the way you smelled like him. Even before today. I thought it was because we hadn’t seen each other in two years that I didn’t know your scent anymore.”

“Jake is a friend from college he transferred after you left, I hang out with him every so often.”

“Yet you kissed his cheek and said you had reservations. You’re saying that there’s nothing going on between you two?”

“Derek, do you really think that I’m with Jake?”

“It certainly seems like it.”

“Okay, can you please just tell me why you left? Why did you leave me without saying a word no note or anything? Did you no longer love me, or did you actually find someone else?”

“Don’t try to pin this on me you’re the one that stopped loving me first.” Derek said crushing the glass.

“What are you talking about?!”

Derek didn’t say anything as he walked over to the sink to wash his hand pulling the glass out.

“Derek.” Stiles ground out his magic threatening to spill over.

“You’re the one who stopped caring about me. Taking more late nights at the library, always going to a study group or some other kind of get together. Just admit that you never cared about me to begin with and that I was just some ego boost or something and that you never really cared about me!”

“Derek, God dammit, don’t you get it? You must have figured it out by now. How can you not see how I feel about you?!” He yelled as he broke the countertop.

“You made it pretty clear that you’ve moved on and that you didn’t care whether I left or not!”

“You idiot, I’ve never once stopped loving you! I spent months looking for you! My dad had to rush me to the hospital because I passed out! I was trying to deal with school and finding you and I got these powers that I didn’t even ask for!” Stiles wiped at his eyes furiously not wanting to cry in front of him.

“The day you left was the worst day of my life I thought some supernatural monster had taken you! I was worried out of my mind to the point where I wanted to drop out of college so I could find your stupid ass! You’re my world Derek, I wanted us to be together forever, I thought we were going to be together forever!”

Derek watched him as a sob wracked through his body and he wrapped his arms around himself sliding down the wall. “Derek, your leaving crushed me, our friends and family saw me wasting away day by day it wasn’t until a year later that I realized you’d probably moved on.”

Derek felt his lip quiver as he walked over pulling Stiles into a hug as Stiles was hitting his chest trying to get him to stop before he gave in and laid against his chest. “I left because I thought you stopped loving me and you were never one for confrontation, so I decided to leave first and skip over what I thought was inevitable.”

Stiles wiped his eyes as he balled his fists in Derek’s shirt. “Why did you distance yourself from me?”

“I was planning a surprise date for us, I wanted to ask you to marry me.” He said looking up at him wondering how he would react.

“What?” Derek asked blinking lightly as he stared at him. “You were going to do what?”

Stiles sat up and backed away a little bit balling his hands in his pant legs to stop them from shaking.

“All those late nights I was taking and the times that I always had other plans I was planning a romantic date. I was getting time off work and talking with Scott about different ways to do it. I set up reservations for us and even asked if the waiter could bring the box out with dessert.”

“I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, I still want too. I wanted to hate you for leaving but I couldn’t, I should’ve just manned up and asked you like Scott told me too. I waited a month making multiple pros and cons lists before I decided to finally do it.”

Derek leaned forward on his knees and cupped his face wiping his tears. “Mieczyslaw, I am so sorry. I was a jerk and I hope you can forgive me I never wanted to hurt you or leave you.”

Stiles looked at him his eyes a little wide. “When did you…?”

“Your dad helped me over time I wanted to be able to say you’re name when the day finally came that I would pledge my entire being to you for as long as you’d have me.” He said leaning forward and kissing his cheek gently leaning their foreheads together.

Stiles gave a watery chuckle as he snapped his fingers and a small black box appeared. “This is an engagement ring, but we could use this one and it’s match as promise rings to always fight for each other.”

Derek looked down at the box before opening it and smiled at the small black ring with the head of a white wolf on it.

Stiles set another one in his hand that was the opposite of the one he’d just given Derek. “I got these commissioned, that’s why it was taking so long. Half of my paycheck was going in to making these.”

“I love it, and I’d love to make that promise to you if you’ll take me back.” He said quietly not wanting to get his hopes up. “These past two years without you have been horrible.”

Stiles smiled at him and wrapped his arms around his neck pressing their lips together lightly. Derek kissed back wrapping his hands around his waist pulling him closer and biting his lip lightly.

They pulled back after a while smiling at each other with dopey smiles. “I’ve missed this, and I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too, I know it’s going to take some time to work back up to what we were, but I’m so happy that we got a chance.”

Stiles chuckled and stood up pulling Derek with him. “We can start with a pack bonding exercise tomorrow at six a.m.” Stiles said smirking slightly as Derek caught sight of the time.

“It’s currently, two in the morning are you really going to make me get up in four hours?”

“Yes, because we have a routine to uphold.”

“Not even if I did this.” He asked as he kissed him again this time slower as he pressed him against the wall lightly.

Stiles chuckled lightly against the kiss before he pushed him away surprising him. “Yeah, I’ve gotten stronger too and not just because of my powers.”

“Fine.” Derek said pouting as he looked to the kitchen door where the others were looking at them. “Looks like we had an audience.”

“Yeah, but they couldn’t hear us.” Stiles said taking the soundproof spell down. “Okay, all of you pups up to bed now training resumes tomorrow at six a.m. sharp.”

They all grumbled and sighed and tried to get out of it before giving up as they all went to their rooms most of them going with their partners.

Jake stayed down and smiled at them. “I’ll head out now.”

“Nonsense, I was talking to you too. Derek isn’t the only one that’s been missing, you can take a pick of one of the extra rooms upstairs. It’s the pack house for a reason.”

Jake looked at them and raised an eyebrow before shaking his head and heading up stairs to find a room. Stiles sighed and leaned into Derek a little.

Derek gently wrapped his arms around him a little putting his chin on his shoulder. “You gonna be up all night?” He asked stifling a yawn.

“Maybe, I’m gonna go to the loft and check on some things.” He said stretching as he moved away.

“Mind if I tag along?” Derek asked a little nervously.

“Well I was just going to pop in and grab some clothes so if you want to you can feel exactly what it’s like to teleport.”

“Can you take another person at one time?”

“Yes, that’s how I got Claudia back here. I’ll show you and explain what the powers can do if you tell me why everyone thinks their evil along with how old Claudia is.”

“I’ll find the books tomorrow and we can talk then.” He said as he thought of how to explain her age. “She’ll be two in three months.” Stiles thought about it and their timeline which would roughly set up to a month after they broke up. “So, she really is my daughter.”

“When did you figure it out?”

“I wasn’t sure if I wanted to believe it, but I started thinking about it after Jake said something and it wasn’t till Syd told me that you always talked about Claudia being my daughter as well that it really solidified that feeling I had.” He said as he stepped away so he could look at him.

Derek looked at him and sighed running a hand over his face. “A month after I left, I got drunk, it was my lowest point honestly. I ended up sleeping with someone and a few weeks later I knew they were my mate. Only a mate can get you pregnant.” He explained softly not really wanting the others to hear.

“Okay, so you’re saying that you and I got pretty much black out drunk one night after you left and slept together, and I got you pregnant?”

“You have to admit that’s not the craziest thing you’ve heard.”

“It’s not, it’s just another thing to show how crazy the universe is.” Stiles said laughing and shaking his head. “So, you ready to face my dad, well that is if he’s awake?”

“I’ll have to at some point.” Derek said smiling as he took Stiles hand preparing himself for whatever was to come.

Stiles smiled and pulled Derek closer as he took a breath before thinking about his living room and they disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

Stiles regained his balance quickly while Derek staggered a bit and had to hold onto Stiles to steady himself. “It’s a little disorienting at first.” He whispered not wanting to wake up his dad.

Derek just nodded as he tried not to empty his stomach on the rug. Stiles helped him sit down before looking at his dad on the couch. “He’s going to regret sleeping there in the morning.”

He got a change of clothes and checked on Claudia quietly before he got him and Derek back to the pack house. “You can go up to bed, I’ll stay on the couch tonight.” He said as he went to grab some blankets and a pillow.

“You’re not gonna come up?”

“We may have started to patch things up but sleeping in the same bed again is going to take a little time. We’ll work up to it.”

“I understand, I’ll take the couch then and you can stay up in the room.”

“No, it’s fine, you take your room. I’m used to sleeping on the couch.”

“Stiles, don’t be stubborn, take the room. Wait why are you used to sleeping on the couch?”

“Because after you left, I cleared my stuff out of there and haven’t set foot in it since.”

Derek sighed and gave in heading up stairs thinking he probably wasn’t going to get much sleep. He sighed and walked into his room seeing that it was exactly the way he’d left it.

He laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling for a bit before sleep claimed him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few months were full of trials and challenges. Some of the pack members went through a rough patch that put a lot of strain on the pack, but they talked it out.

They all came out stronger for it and slowly started to heal. Soon it was like Derek hadn’t left and everything was back to normal. However, they all knew he’d left. They all had their own qualms with Derek. Derek wore his ring on his finger while Stiles had his on a necklace.

Stiles had sat down with Scott and Isaac and talked about Scott’s behavior and asked Cora a few questions. Isaac and Scott were blessed with a little baby boy one late September.

The following week they welcomed Hayden McCall-Lahey to the pack on the same night that Claudia shifted for the first time.

They healed as much as they could in the following years and the pack kept growing with no sign of stopping soon.

Scott had moved in with Isaac soon after they had their little boy wanting to be with his family.

Stiles sat on the floor of his bathroom leaning his head against the wall hoping Derek didn’t find him. His prayers weren’t answered because soon after Derek walked into the loft.

“Stiles, I’m home!” He called as he walked in setting his stuff down by the door.

Stiles didn’t respond as he brought his knees up to his chest trying to calm himself down.

“Stiles?” Derek called again before pulling out his phone and calling Stiles after not getting a response.

Stiles sighed and got up on shaky legs as he opened the door wiping his face. “Hey.” He said getting Derek’s attention as he walked down the hall.

“Babe you okay?” Derek asked worried as he took in his appearance.

“I just… uh… I’ve been feeling off, so I took a test.” He said handing him the test he took.

Derek raised an eyebrow and looked at him before looking at the test his eyes widening. “Wait, are you?”

Stiles wiped his eyes as he looked up at Derek before nodding as he gave him a tentative smile. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t know I just got really nervous and I had a panic attack that’s why I didn’t answer at first I’d just calmed down before you came home. Are we ready for another kid?”

“Mieczyslaw, we’ve been able to raise a beautiful well-rounded little girl. I know it’s scary at first, but I’ll help you through it and you have Cora and the rest of the pack and your dad.” He said cupping his face lightly. “I’m ready to expand our little family if you’re ready too.”

He thought about it and smiled at Derek before nodding. Derek took that as a yes and wrapped his arms around him as he picked him up and spun him around lightly kissing him.

They finally decided to get married after their son was born and everyone was super excited and helped them plan as much as they possibly could.

The pack was even bigger than before, so they had a bunch of kids running around and new faces along with some long-lost family members they didn’t know they had.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know this may not have made complete sense towards the end but this is what happened when I was writing and I couldn't figure out how to change it. I've been working on finishing it for the last two days so I'm hoping it's not too jumbled. Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed.


End file.
